CORE B. DATA MANAGEMENT AND ANALYSIS (DAMA) The primary responsibilities of the Data Management and Analysis (DAMA) Core are to manage the data obtained by members of the Clinical Assessment Core and all research projects;to make these data accessible to all P30 investigators;to provide statistical and methodological assistance and guidance in the design of studies and in analysis and interpretation of data;and to provide information about the various research projects to professionals through our website and other educational offerings. To meet its responsibilities, the DAMA Core encompasses three domains: (1) Data Management includes maintenance, modification, extension, and documentation of our database, as well as continuing development and maintenance of our computer network;(2) Design and Analysis includes assistance to investigators with methodological and research design questions, data analysis, power analysis, and review of papers being prepared for publication;(3) Training and Education involves weekly seminars and monthly tutorials on selected topics in research design and methodology. These seminars and tutorials illustrate the appropriate use of statistical and graphical techniques for analyzing current and previously collected HGARC data and improving presentation of data and results using state of the art graphical and research design methods. The DAMA Core conducts developmental research to illustrate new methods for broader application and uses P30 data to maximal advantage in order to address cross-cutting questions not considered by individual research projects. The DAMA Core uses our website to educate the general public, professionals, and stroke survivors and their families about aphasia and the various research projects affiliated with our Center. During the next grant cycle the P30 Core Center, through its DAMA Core, will establish the country's first nationwide Virtual Community for Aphasia and Aphasia Related Disorders Researchers.